Small electric powered vehicles are fairly common in a variety of applications including golf carts, short-range delivery vehicles, campus and event transport. In each of these applications, the vehicle is a miniaturization of a standard four-wheeled road vehicle with a fairly standard provision of controlled electric motive power to vehicle wheels. In that such vehicles are steered conventionally by turning two wheels mounted at the front end of the vehicle, their maneuverability is not significantly better than that found in many road vehicles. Wheelchairs have innate high maneuverability but are limited to use by a single person with a physical disability. They are also unsuitable to carry luggage or packages. Furthermore, wheelchairs are generally structured as a chair, with wheels at the end of each of the “legs” of the chair.